


Morbid monotony

by Babymoose_babyangel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Original Character Death(s), captialism, creative fiction, kinda poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babymoose_babyangel/pseuds/Babymoose_babyangel
Summary: A girl has died but still shows up for work at the restaurant





	1. Chapter 1

I work in a small restaurant. Last stop before the next nowhere town. The food is good, and there's lots of coffee. I get ok pay as a dishwasher. I used to be a waiter, before then I was a line cook.

I live in the only apartment building in this town. It's cheap. There are motion sensor lights and a code activated keypad. Two of my co-workers live there too. 

I am dead.

I buy whatever cigarettes are the cheapest. I go to work. Take a smoke break. Visit my grave during my smoke break. Get reprimanded for taking a half hour smoke break. Drink all the coffee in the coffee machine during my graveyard shift. Go home and watch my favorite show about cold cases. All while being dead.

I got a pretty fulfilling afterlife huh?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl describes they day she came back

Do I remember the who, what, when, where, why, and how of my death? Not really, I never really had a good memory, even when I was alive. 

I remember taking a smoke break; then forcing myself out of a car trunk, and leaving my body there. 

I was left under the bridge a mile away from the transit bus station. The clock in there said it was about 11:30pm on a Tuesday.

I could make it home in time for my cold case show. Where all the motion sensor lights didn't turn on as I walked down the hall (they still don't). 

This night's episode they put out an Amber alert for me. I called into the tipline to look under the bridge, yeah the one near the transit bus station, no I want to stay anonymous.

It's amazing how cold cases get solved decades after they happen


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl goes to work. Late.

"Hey Gordy, don't tell Kelly I was late today" I say, walking into the kitchen from the restaurant side. Kelly hates it when I'm late, even more when I come in from the restaurant side.

"Of course not" he tells me. He pulls his hole puncher that mimics the shape the time puncher makes and marks me coming in 8 instead of 10.

No one's taken my favorite apron, the one with two pockets. Which means…

"Hey, is Blake coming in today?" I ask Gordy, tying the apron waist together. Blake sucks major dick and always give me shit if I took this apron. Gives me shit about everything.

"Is there no more coffee?" Nick asks as he violently pushes on the release handel of the machine. He turns around and fake punches me. Would I be surprised if he was the one that killed me? Not in the slightest.

Do my co-workers know I'm dead? Probably.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl gets a new hobby

I have a new hobby. I found this old woolen Irish shawl/blanket in a paper bag just sitting on the street. It's not finished though. Finishing it is my new hobby.  
My phone and internet no longer work, but the TV is paid for by the building so I still get to watch my cold case show.  
I had to go to the library to figure out how to finish knitting the thing. I've found I like it there; all gray and dusty. Way too cold. I like being in places where time moves like water.  
Time at the diner does not move like water.  
I hate when it gets busy, makes the whole place feel bigger than it actually is.  
"Hey, refill us? We've been waiting for like half an hour?"  
"Ok yeah"  
"Are you guys done here?"  
"Yes. You can take our plates now."  
I just have to think about the calming graveyard shift, maybe Abby will get the speaker and put on Regina Spektor and I can continue working on my shawl.  
Sometimes I wonder if whoever started this shawl is still walking around.  
Walking around like me?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl gets a graveyard companion

Visiting my grave is a trip. Because I know my body is lying there.  
I wonder what she looks like now.  
My funeral was a very normal affair, I didnt have any special plans written in my will anyway.  
Watching my mom cry was hard, but no one gave my dirty looks for smoking during the whole thing.  
Testing the limits of ghost-hood I chopped off my hair and bleached it with box dye.  
Lasted a while, then I looked in the mirror and I looked dead again.  
Today I visit my grave on my "smoke break". The air smells very sweet here, and it's a great place for a nap but my paycheck can't handle me playing hooky.  
I hear a rustle behind me, and it's a street cat poking though the fence.   
"Hey sweet thing" I coo, I love cats.  
Sweet thing comes over immediately, headbutts me and meows.  
I love cats.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea while playing a school wide game of mafia (I was "killed" during kitchen duty, she had come up to me to give back some singel butter pats and I took them like a fool)


End file.
